I Wanna Replay That
by duckyclear
Summary: Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi um rosto delicado de um homem loiro. Seus olhos eram lindos e seus lábios únicos.     Pelo ângulo que tive, eu estava deitado, com a cabeça em suas coxas. Macias.     - Você desmaiou. Se sente melhor?-


A combinação de calor, chuva e um supermercado abafado estava fazendo muito mal ao homem que impacientemente escolhia frutas e legumes.

Shiroyama Yuu.

Passava mal. Estava tonto, suava frio e o vômito estava pronto para ser jorrado na sua primeira fala.

Jogava qualquer tomate dentro do plástico, sem se dar o trabalho de examinar o seu estado. Uma vez que estivesse melhor, voltaria pronto para também enfrentar uma extensa fila de idosos para apenas pesar dois limões.

Tirou os fios colados no seu rosto, respirou fundo e empurrou o carrinho para frente, fracassadamente desviando de balcões e pessoas.

Não aguentava mais, precisava pôr tudo para fora.

Procurou desesperado pela placa do banheiro. Olhou para longe dos caixas e viu o que procurava. Feliz, correu até o recinto deixando o carrinho de lado. Quando chegou ao corredor, viu uma mulher saindo do banheiro e imediatamente um perfume doce se instalou em suas narinas. Respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro embriagante, que nesse momento apenas piorou a situação.

Sentiu a ânsia piorar e brutalmente abriu a porta do banheiro masculino, mas assim que viu o estado do banheiro, esqueceu todo o mal-estar.

O cheiro de despejos humanos era forte ali dentro. As luzes piscavam e a música estava alta. Entre os pequenos segundos de claro, um buraco ficava visível no teto. Diferente do banheiro das mulheres, o masculino tinha apenas dois boxes, e um deles estava trancado.

Sentindo todas as sensações anteriores voltarem a lhe incomodar, rapidamente se apoiou na pia e vomitou, com o despejo arranhando a sua garganta. Não parava e apenas forçava o estômago a tirar de dentro o que tanto incomodava.

Com a boca suja, corpo cansado e barriga tensa, olhou para si mesmo no espelho, se assustando com uma figura a mais ao seu lado, olhando preocupado para o moreno.

- Fique calmo-

~ ' ' ~

YUU'S POV

Era bom.

Meus cabelos estavam recebendo um carinho tão especial. Coisa que não ganhei desde que saí da casa dos meus pais.

Longos e vários anos se passaram e hoje tenho trinta e dois anos.

Sou um homem de trinta e dois anos, recebendo carinho. Nada mal.

Fiquei feliz assim que percebi que o gosto amargo do vômito não existia.

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi um rosto delicado de um homem loiro. Seus olhos eram lindos e seus lábios únicos.

Pelo ângulo que tive, eu estava deitado, com a cabeça em suas coxas. Macias.

- Você desmaiou. Se sente melhor?- Ele perguntou docemente.

Me sentei no chão e vi um sorriso ser formado em seus lábios.

Eu devia estar no mesmo banheiro, só que agora as luzes funcionavam, a música havia cessado e o cheiro era neutro. Nada de podridão.

- Me sinto melhor sim, obrigado-

- Que bom. Ahn... Qual é o seu nome?- Ele se interessara, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Shiroyama Yuu. E o seu?-

- Takashima Kouyou-

O silêncio não era incômodo. Estranhamente.

- Como chegou aqui? Não vi você entrar- A minha pergunta era realmente estúpida. Ele poderia ter tranquilamente entrado no banheiro que eu não teria visto, estava ocupado vomitando, e não teria ouvido, a música era ensurdecedora.

Mas eu me surpreendi com a sua resposta.

- Eu moro aqui-

Fiquei parado por um tempo, tentando processar a informação. Em que mundo uma pessoa moraria em um banheiro e supermercado? Ainda mais, em um assim?

- Como?- Perguntei, me ajeitando no chão.

- Naquele boxe- Ele me respondeu, apontando para o espaço atrás de si, mais na sua direita- Eeeh... Vamos deixar isso de lado...-

- Certo... O que tem ali?- Perguntei, olhando para o outro boxe, aquele que estava trancado.

- Ah, é que o dono do mercado não teve dinheiro o bastante quando abriram o mercado para comprar mais um vaso, e até hoje, nada. Por isso está trancado-

- Hum... Quantos anos você tem?-

- Trinta. E você?-

- Trinta e dois- O meu negócio era sorrir, fiquei feliz que eu não era muito mais velho que ele. Achei que ele tinha vinte e poucos anos, realmente tinha cara.

Me inclinei para frente e toquei sua coxa, onde antes eu repousava. Ele parecia tão real e tão... Impossível.

- Desculpe a minha ousadia, mas você é tão... Perfeito- Falei, arrancando uma risada gostosa dele, mas com o susto recuei todo o meu corpo.

- Obrigado, eu acho- Ele falou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça ainda rindo.

- Fiquei olhando seu rosto, fazendo com que me encarasse de volta, mas sem intimação alguma.

Ele estava vestido todo de branco. Uma camiseta grande e folgada. A calça, nem tanto. Era mais justa, só que parecia ser confortável. Uma das pernas era totalmente coberta, a outra tinha grande parte da coxa à mostra.

O que mais?

Ah sim, ele estava descalço. Entrelaçava os dedos do pé, igual a uma criança.

- O que foi?- Ele me perguntou, sorrindo, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Ah... Nada- Respondi sem-graça, o vendo levantar. Quando vi seu sinal, fiz o mesmo.

- Me ajude aqui- Ele levantou uma das pernas, fazendo o mesmo com os dois braços. Juntei minhas mãos em forma de conchinha e as posicionei em baixo do pé levantado, impulsionando para cima. Apenas vi o loiro subir no galpão e sumir no escuro do buraco. Esperei, escutando os sons de que ele engatinhava e de que mexia em várias coisas.

Vi sua mão esquerda aparecer de lá segurando uma caixinha de madeira escura.

- Pega aí, por favor?- Escutei a sua pergunta e imediatamente peguei a caixa de sua mão, colocando no chão e voltando a minha atenção para Kouyou. Ele estava descendo do buraco, mas era muito alto, podia ser machucar. Por isso abri os braços e o peguei pela cintura quando caiu.

- Ah! Que susto Yuu-san! – Não era preciso ver, dava para ouvir muito bem a sua risada. Não fazia nem dez minutos que eu estava ali, mas eu via que era uma pessoa doce, delicada e simpática. Quem sabe eu não consigo tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para algum bar, criar uma amizade? Parece ser uma ótima ideia.

- Não queria que você se machucasse. Dali de cima é muito al—Quanto de altura você tem?- Quando virei para Kouyou, percebi que mesmo delicado, ele era alto. Eu tinha 1,72. Pelo jeito ele devia ter 1,77 ou 1,78.

- 1,77- Não disse?- Vem-

Ele sentou na frente da caixinha e esperou fazer o mesmo. Sentei e sorrindo ele abriu a peça de madeira. Eu conseguia ver que estava vazia, agora ainda mais, pois a música dentro desta começou a tocar.

Tão suave, tão aconchegante...

Fechei os olhos e apenas apreciei a música. Era estranho, mas certamente me senti mais leve com a melodia.

Nada melhor do que isso, até que o som cessou. Abri os olhos e vi Kouyou olhando para mim com um sorriso que fazia seus olhos ficarem pequenos, quase impossíveis de se ver. Apenas seu brilho era visível.

- Nunca pensei que essa música encantaria alguém tanto assim como te encantou- Falou sem deixar e sorrir.

- É... Realmente bonita. Tem letra?- Perguntei, pegando a caixinha em minhas mãos.

- Sim. Tem, e uma realmente bonita-

- Canta?- Foi o meu prêmio do dia, vê-lo corar e olhar nervoso para os lados, negando com a cabeça, rapidamente sussurrando um _A minha voz não é boa- _Ah vai. Só um pedacinho!-

Ele abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não ouvi nenhum som. Sinal de nervosismo.

- Tem como eu te acompanhar? Não acha que fica mais fácil?- Perguntei, sentando ao seu lado.

Ficara mudo, de um segundo para o outro. Então, virou para a divisória dos boxes, onde estava encostado, e tirou de baixo um giz branco. Começou a escrever no plástico verde escuro. Era meio difícil enxergar a letra, pois a superfície não era própria para o giz, mas o que melhorava a minha visão era a cor do plástico.

Li a letra, era realmente bonita. Depois que terminou de escrever umas quatro linhas, virou para mim e pegou a caixinha de volta. Abriu e esperou que eu começasse. Escutei o ritmo uma vez e depois fechei e abri a caixa para começar a música outra vez.

Comecei a cantar esperando que ele me acompanhasse.

E esse foi o prêmio de Kouyou. Escutar a minha voz desafinada. Mas não demorou para se juntar a mim, e logo deixei que cantasse sozinho.

_ Kizutsuketa to tashika__  
><em>

_ Kizukenakatta koto__  
><em>

_ Ayamachi no kazu kimi wo motome__  
><em>

_ Mitsume aeta hazu as_

_ O que percebi apenas depois de te machucar_

_ Eu estava procurando pelo número de defeitos em você_

_ Quando deveríamos estar olhando um para o outro_

Deixei ele cantando sozinho e apenas fiquei olhando, enquanto Kouyou prestava atenção na música. Assim que acabou de cantar, rapidamente fechou a caixa e se levantou com o resto vermelho. Ficou em baixo do buraco, apenas e esperando com uma perna levantada.

Seus lábios formavam um bico, mas era evidente que queriam formar um sorriso.

Repeti a minha ação anterior e impulsionei se corpo para cima. Ele subiu e demorou menos do que antes. Logo pulando com um violão preto, não deixando que eu o segurasse pela cintura.

Fazia algum tempo que estava em silêncio, então decidi respeitá-lo. Sentou no mesmo lugar que sempre e raspou com a palheta que estava presa nas cordas um pequeno retângulo na parte preta, preto dos captadores. Em seguida, pegou o giz e escreveu seu nome e uma data. Me deu o violão e li para confirmar o escrito.

_ Kouyou_

_ 09/06_

- Sua data de nascimento?- Perguntei, virando o violão e olhando por inteiro.

- Sim. É para que você se lembre de mim- Disse, se levantando e entrando no boxe aberto.

- Mas é claro que eu vou me lembrar de você. Nós podíamos sa—

- Eu tenho que ir- Fui interrompido por Kouyou, que saiu do boxe vestindo uma jaqueta branca. Enquanto ajeitava a touca da peça na cabeça, andou até mim e me levantou- Obrigado por me dar o dia mais feliz da minha vida-

Ele me abraçou, e não deixei por menos, abracei de volta, mas logo ele se soltou e andou tranquilamente pelo mesmo espaço que saiu.

Corri até a porta verde escura e procurei pelo loiro. Nada perto do vaso e nem do ralo. Subi no sanitário e olhei por cima da divisória.

Não tinha vaso nem nada dentro do outro boxe, e sim um corpo caído e desajeitado, com sangue escorrendo na parede.

Não era o Kouyou, não podia ser. Ele estava nu. A não ser que ele pulasse uma divisória mais rápido do que o vento e tirasse toda a roupa na mesma velocidade, além de tudo criasse um sangramento tão real como aquele.

Não demorei nem um segundo para me desequilibrar e cair do vaso, protegendo o violão.

Tudo que senti foi um baque na minha cabeça, do impacto com a parede.

~ ' ' ~

Abri meus olhos e não senti carinho, e sim uma dor horrível na cabeça.

Eu estava no mesmo banheiro, luzes piscando e música alta. O cheiro podre estava de volta com o resto.

Me levantei rapidamente, correndo para a saída. Mas antes, me abaixei no outro boxe e não vi nada por baixo da porta. Nenhum corpo. Nenhum Kouyou, Nenhum sangramento.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui- Devo estar louco.

Abri a porta e me apressei para sair daquele lugar.

Com o violão junto.


End file.
